


The Obligatory Hetaoni x Mysme Fic

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: HetaOni, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm not even gonna sugarcoat it, it's a Hetaoni crossover fic, no beta we died like men, you know everyone dies in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: The title says it all. If you have no idea what Hetaoni is, I'm sorry to tell you that you're in for a wild ride.





	The Obligatory Hetaoni x Mysme Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I was listening to the Hetaoni Douga and wanted a Mystic Messenger take on Hetaoni, but with better Reset Theory. Yeet. Thank you Kaja (thatrandomlittlegirl on tumblr) for being my enabler, beta reader, and collab person!

How many times has it been now?

How many times has she been forced to make the same mistakes?

How many more times will she be forced to watch them all die again?

MC stared down at the journal clutched tightly between her hands, watching as the red cover blended together with the pools of red that stained her shoes.

She couldn’t tell if the droplets that clung to her skin were from the rain–‘ _just like from that day,’_  whispered a voice in the back of her mind–or from the tears that she had thought had long run out. But she couldn’t care. Even over the roar of the storm, the growls of the monster in front of her, they still couldn’t drown out the screams of her friends. The loud yells that told her to run, followed by the deafening silence that followed as she cradled their oh so cold bodies for seconds too brief for mourning.

All because that damn monster wouldn’t let up in making all of them its victim.

But now…now she was the last one left. The lone survivor among their small group. And for what? Because the others refused to let her die? Because they protected her with everything they were, just to give her a chance to escape.

Her hands clutched the book tighter, eyes still trained sharply on the monster as she slowly moved backwards towards the gate, the only exit.

The monster made no further advancements towards her, instead opting to stare with rapt interest–or perhaps amusement?–as it studied her shaking frame under the falling rain. She took another step back, waiting…waiting for it to make its move, for it to lunge at her as it had the others. But as it continued to only glance at her with that ever-present, creepy grin, did she snap. She bowed her head, wet bangs sticking to the front of her face, as she hurled the journal at the monster with all her might. The book only fell on the ground in front of her. She sank to her knees, eyes still trained on the ground as she openly cried, body trembling with each sob.

**“I don’t understand,”**  she whimpered, not bothering to look up. Instead she focused her attention on the journal–the thing that got them into this situation in the first place. Her hands moved to pick up the book, thumbing through its pages before landing on the back cover. With a single finger, she traced the outlines of her signature scratched onto the leather in golds and reds, though she was sure the red wasn’t from ink.

**“I don’t understand,”**  she repeated again under her breath,  **“why can’t I save them all…?”**

It was then that she finally looked up to the monster, taking in the shadows dancing against blue skin, the menacing grin plastered on its face. It was…stronger than the first time; there was no doubt that it couldn’t kill her in one hit. But it was also smart enough to know that, at the smallest movement, she wouldn’t hesitate to book it towards the gate and leave it behind for another reset.

Her face hardened as she spat,  **“We made our deal. You against me–I would keep resetting to save them and give you a chance to kill me…if you catch me, that is.”**  She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she shifted her gaze back. **“And yet…you don’t even make an attempt to hunt me down. You just kill everyone else, always saving me for last, as if you know that I’ll keep resetting to save them!”**

Fresh tears were now rolling down her cheeks, mingling in with the blood and rain that still clung to her skin.  **“You keep killing them! You keep making sure they all die before I do so that you can keep up this perverse game of yours, don’t you?! Well, I’m tired of it! The moment I get out of here, you lose! And who’s to say I’ll reset again, huh?!**

**“I won–I always win,”**  she sobbed,  **“You keep losing to a girl whose only redeeming features is the fact that she has friends who care so much about her that they would sacrifice themselves for her!”**

The memories all ran together as the first time and this current loop blurred, the pain and sadness all mixing together and threatening to break the remaining shreds of sanity that she held fast to.

* * *

_The first one to die had been Yoosung._

_Everyone had split up again, vying to find the key in this old, decrepit house in hopes to escape all together. Saeyoung dragged a reluctant Saeran to the fourth floor; Jaehee, Jumin, and Jihyun decided to explore around on the first floor; which left Zen and Yoosung to explore the third and second floors respectively._

_MC had been keeping an eye out for them, consulting the journal for past actions to watch out for. At least she had managed to at least convince Saeyoung and Jumin to not explore the second floors, so she was sure that they wouldn’t have an early death by the monster’s hand._

_But when she heard a shrill shriek emanating from the floor above, she knew that she had already slipped up, quickly pocketing the plate shard and the journal before rushing upstairs._

_However, she was too late._

_By the time she made it to the piano room, everything was painted red. The white walls, the pristine piano, everything was tainted in deep red and the strong stench of iron wafting around in the air. But in the midst of red, she could see faint blond and blue peeking out from behind the piano._

_**“Yoosung!”** She screamed, carefully making her way over, and kneeling by his side.  **“God, please, Yoosung, stay with me, please!”**  The words caught in her throat as she choked at the sight of the poor boy bruised, a few gaping wounds at his side._

_His eyes slid open slowly, focusing through the haze to focus on the girl before him. Tears dripped down his face as she cradled him into her lap, carding a hand through stained blond locks. **“MC…”**_

_**“Shhh, be quiet,”**  she hushed him gently, trying to keep her voice level,  **“reserve your energy and be quiet!”**  She looked around, for something, anything that would help her.  **“I’ll, uh…I’ll use my sweater to quickly make some bandages! You’ll be as good as new soon, so please just–”**_

_**“MC.”** Yoosung’s steady whisper caught her attention, despite the softness to it. She looked at him, staring into dulled violet eyes and tried not to cry.  **“MC, we…both know that it’s the end for me. This isn’t a video game; I can’t just be magically healed like that. After all, I know from my studies that these wounds…please, just…just leave me here and go to the others. They probably forgot that I came here anyways…”**_

_Her eyes widened at his words and she held him closer. **“No! No, I’m not leaving you here! Look, I’ll–I have my sweater right here! I’m making some bandages right now! Please just hang on for a little longer!”**_

_She was lying though; he was right in saying that she already used the remains of her white sweater to make bandages for everyone else. But that wasn’t going to stop her from saving him, even if it meant she had to use her black shirt or skirt to do it._

_Yoosung’s breathing was getting shallower and MC’s hand shook as they searched desperately for a spare piece of cloth. **“MC, you’re just as kind as ever.”**  The soft touch of his hand against her stopped her in her fruitless search, pulling her attention back to him and she practically broke at his fleeting warmth.  **“But please, just leave me.”**  He coughed, a few droplets of blood dribbling down his mouth, before taking in a shuddering breath and continuing,  **“Haaaaah, still though, it sucks. Until the end, I…still wanted to get out of here with everyone else…I’m so sorry that I was weak until the end.”**_

* * *

_**“Sorry, but this is where I fall.”** _

_**“I’m glad we were at least able to make a new breach…no thanks to the trust fund jerk…”** _

_**“Come now, MC, please don’t cry. If you both stay here, then the monster might just get you two as well.”** _

_She stared down at the battered bodies of Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee respectively, taking in the fresh wounds and red pooling underneath all three of them. They were looking through her and Saeyoung, soft smiles adorning their faces as Jaehee shakily reached out a key to MC._

_MC, however, only shook her head and backed away, gripping the sleeve of Saeyoung’s jacket with each tremble. **“But…I can’t… I can’t…”**_

_Jumin only sighed before focusing on the hacker and clearing his throat. **“Saeyoung, please. Will you take care of MC? Make sure that she gets out of here. Her and Jihyun–make sure they get out of here alive.”**_

_Zen huffed at Jumin’s remark before erupting into a small coughing fit. **“That…”** he wheezed,  **“that’s supposed to be my line, you trust fund jerk…”**_

_**“Is this really the time to fight!?”**  Saeyoung shouted, obviously trying to hide his own tears at seeing his friends–no, his family, in such a state. All three turned to him and he could barely conceal an exhale of breath before heading towards the door.  **“Yeah, I’ll handle it though. I’ll make sure she gets out of here.”** Taking one last look at his fallen friends, he motioned for MC to follow.  **“Come on, MC.”**  And with that, he left the room._

_MC followed Saeyoung out, turning one last time to look at Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen. A soft **“I’m so sorry”** escaped her mouth before she rushed out of the room, reluctantly leaving them behind._

* * *

_**“I already told you; I’ll be fine! Just hurry and get out of here before that damn thing comes back!”**  Saeran was trembling as he shouted at MC, eyes never leaving the bed behind them. Atop the covers laid Saeyoung, peacefully resting as his chest rose and fell with shallowed, staggered breaths.  **“Come on, MC, just find V and get out of here!”**_

_She opened her mouth to say something, to talk some sense into Saeran and tell him that he’ll only get hurt too, but the sound of his soft voice caught her and rendered her speechless._

_**“Besides,”** he said, shaking his head sadly,  **“I…want to do him a favor and stay with him. He can’t hear me anymore, I know, so I’ll just tell you in all honesty.”** Saeran turned to face her and MC gasped at the tears that clung to his lashes, refusing to spill over.  **“I want to stay with him until my last moment. We…he didn’t keep his promise when we were younger, so I’ll at least keep mine. To stay with him.”**_

_Saeran looked away and back at Saeyoung, gripping a hand that’s already gone cold. **“After all, he’s important to me.**_

_**“Go for it. I wish you luck. Live on…for the both of us, okay?”** _

* * *

_**“Here, I managed to get back the key for you.”**  Jihyun was propped up against a wall, clutching his side with one hand and holding onto a key tightly with the other. He gave MC a gentle smile as he reached it out to her, waiting for her to take it.  **“Ah, please don’t cry, I managed to get the key back for you. Now you can escape from here…and be happy…”**_

_Yet MC was far from elated. She stared at Jihyun’s bloodied form with horror and anger as she kneeled beside him, trying desperately to apply pressure to his wounds. However, just with the brief look over him, she knew it was futile. Instead, she opt to scream at him. **“Why!? Why did you lie to me about only taking a look around, huh?”**_

_He only let out a breathless laugh before staring up at her with hazy teal eyes. **“Probably for the same reason you didn’t tell me that the other members were dead. But it’s okay, MC, I’m glad I was at least able to protect you.”** He placed the key into her hands and, with the last of his strength, gave her a little push towards the front door. **“Now please, just go. I’m going to take a little rest here.”**_

_She stumbled on her feet, pushing her hands out to steady herself against the door. She glanced back down at the key in her hand, then to the door, before turning her gaze back at Jihyun and praying to god that he was still looking back at her. However, she was met with dulled eyes and a frozen smile staring back at her, the soft shades of blue that she associated with him covered from head to toe in violent shades of red and purple._

_All she could do was grip the key and shove it into the lock before running out the front door, holding onto the tears that she so wanted to cry._

* * *

She choked on her sobs as the memories all came rushing back and she wrapped her arms around herself in attempts to keep herself together.  **“They…they all keep sacrificing themselves for me,”**  she whispered, taking short steps backwards.  **“They keep sacrificing themselves for me and I…all I can do is stand there and watch.”**

She lifted her gaze back to the monster, who still hadn’t moved from its spot.  **“You…Doesn’t it make you frustrated?”** She screamed at the top of her lungs,  **“I’m your last trophy–I’m always your last trophy! And I’m the only one with the power to reset! This is going to be the last time and I’ll just learn to live with the regrets!**

**“I’ll never see this place or your ass ever again! You lost; I won! Doesn’t that make you frustrated!?”**

The monster only tilted its head at her, its grin widening.

She snapped.

She charged the monster, journal in hand as she let out a harsh yell. The rain pelted her body as her hair whipped around her face, but she couldn’t care. All she was looking at was the widening smile of the monster in front of her as it reached out to grab her with an opened maw.  **“Take us back again! Take me back! I’ll do anything; you can eat me first for all I care, just take us back and let me save them this time for fuck’s sake!”**

And with that, a white light enveloped her and everything faded into the void.


End file.
